Medo de Amar
by Salura
Summary: pensamentos de Kakashi sobre o seu passado e medo de amar.  pensamentos de uma mulher que ama o Jounnin do Sharingan


Naruto não me pertence bla bla bla

A rapariga da historia nao e ninguem em particular. Fica ao critério do leitor;)

Kakashi pov

É estranho pensar no amor. Não, estranho não é a palavra certa mas sim assustador. Sim , e Hatake Kakashi, o copy ninja tenho medo de amar.

Já dei conta que muitas mulheres me dão atenção mas não me interessam. Nunca me dei ao trabalho de as conhecer sequer, de lhes dar uma oportunidade. Porque? Bem porque não quero me apaixonar. Uma mulher para uma noite ok todo o homem precisa as vezes, mas ainda assim, existe o risco de me poder apaixonar numa só noite, sabe-se lá se aquela coisa de "amor á primeira vista" não será mesmo realidade?prefiro não arriscar e ficar sozinho pois assim, não sofrerei e acima de tudo, não coloco ninguém em perigo.

Pois é, falhado deveria ser o meu segundo nome. Não me considero o "famoso Kakashi do Sharingan" ou " Copy Ninja" como toda a gente conhece e admira não só em Konoha mas como em todo o país do fogo. Não mereço esse titulo. Deveria ser o " Jounnin Falhado de Konoha que mal consegue proteger os companheiros e que é um imbecil" devia ser conhecido por algo do género.

Não tive infância, fui forçado a crescer depressa demais . a minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito novo. Passados uns anos o meu pai suicidou-se pois numa missão protegeu os seus companheiros e a missão fracassou. E aqueles idiotas assim como quase todos os inúteis de Konoha, viraram-se contra o meu pai, aquele que outrora idolatravam . e eu fui um desses idiotas. Na altura achava que as regras eram o mais importante. A missão era o importante e não os companheiros, esses eram meros peões na missão. Como estava cego.

Jamais esquecerei aquele dia. O segundo pior da minha vida, perdi o meu melhor amigo e ainda por cima nunca o tratei bem. Mas a partida dele fez-me acordar. Não, todo aquele tempo que passei com ele ao salvar a Rin, fez-me aprender e deixar de ser tão cretino. Uchiha Obito ensinou me algo que nunca esquecerei e que agora ensino aos meus alunos. Em todos os testes que faço para uma nova equipa, só passam aqueles que obedecerem ao principio que aprendei á força "_no mundo ninja aqueles que não seguem as regras são considerados lixo. Mas aqueles que deixam os companheiros são piores que lixo". _O Obito morreu para me salvar. Por mim perdeu a vida. E que fiz eu por ele? Nada" so o insultava e rebaixava-o, o máximo que fiz foi perder o olho esquerdo para o salvar. Mas que é isso comparado com perder a vida? Nada! eu era o capitão e por cima ele antes de morrer, deu-me o seu olho sharingan para compensar o meu olho cego cortado. Ele amava a RIn e prometi-lhe que protegeria a sua amada nem que para isso tivesse que morrer eu. A Rin disse que me amava. Mas eu sou lixo, se não fosse o Obito eu teria-a deixado morrer nas mãos do inimigo. Não mereço o amor de ninguém. Falhei novamente com a Rin pois certo dia não a protegi. Acabou! Quebrei a única promessa que fiz ao Obito no seu leito de morte.

Cresci e fui para a ANBU. Fiz inúmeras missões todas elas com sucesso sendo a maioria sozinho. Não queria companheiros, não queria arriscar tudo de novo.

Cansei-me da ANBU passados alguns anos e tornei-me professor. Todos eles reprovaram no meu testes. Tosos seguiam as estúpidas regras sem se importarem com os companheiros. Ate que conheci a equipa 7. Irónico ou não, o mesmo numero da equipa que fiz com Obito Rin e MInato. Agora na minha equipa tinha o filho do meu professor, o único uchiha que não foi assassinado por um membro do clã, e uma rapariga.

Quem diria que aqueles três iriam ser os primeiros a passar no me teste? Fiquei orgulhoso. Participamos em missões e sempre deixei claro que não deixava que ninguém da minha equipa morresse. Quase que estava errado novamente. Logo na primeira missão o Sasuke Uchiha quase morreu e não fui capaz de protege-lo. Os outros estavam feridos tambem nao consegui protege-los. Vi Sasuke tornar-se cada vez mais parecido comigo quando tinha a idade dele, quando era um idiota. Tentei ajuda-lo a esquecer a vingança. Não resultou. Ele traiu a vila e juntou-se ao inimigo. Falhei novamente. Naruto, o filho do meu mestre, foi atrás de Sasuke e quase morreu, fui dar com ele quase morto impiedosamente por Sasuke. Boa kakashi falhas-te mais uma vez!

Passaram alguns anos eles cresceram já são capazes de tomarem conta de si. Mas o peso da culpa ainda e muito grande.

Mas, o que agora mais me incomoda, é saber que aquela mulher me ama e eu não posso dar-lhe o mesmo amor. Ela que ver o que esta por baixo da minha mascara mas não sei se deva mostar. Por um lado se ela me achar feio talvez desista. Por outro, sempr que vou comer a um restaurante, as mulheres ficam todas excitadas e aos gritinhos a dizer que sou lindo e algumas ate desmaiam… alias, não so mulheres alguns homens também..

Desculpa mas não te posso amar ! perdi todos os que amei tanto familia como amigos. Mae, Pai, Obito, Rin, Asuma, Jiraya, Sasuke…

Sou um alvo desejado pela Akatsuki. Se te amar não so serás um alvo para eles me terem na mão colocando-te em perigo, como também não consigo . não posso amar, tenho medo. Este é o único medo que não consigo combater. Perdoa-me. Eu não sou ninguém. Sou um lixo que não merece ser amado. Tenho fama de pervertido pelos livros do Jiraya. Assim, leio a felicidade os outros, posso sonhar sem magoar ninguém.

Agora tenho alguns amigos a Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Kureinai, Iruka, Sai, Shikamaru e claro o meu rival e amigo Gai. Tenho que os proteger. Não quero perder mais ninguém. Por isso tenho medo de amar. Não correrei o risco de morreres por minha causa. Sou um íman de atrair desgraças para os que amo.

Pov da "tal"

Kakashi, nunca terei hipótese alguma com ele. Porque terá ele tanto medo? Sei que sofreu no passado mas eu correria todos os riscos por ele porque o amo do fundo do meu coracao. Acho tão egoísta o que ele faz. Não e bom para ele. Fechar-se assim em sete copas e não se abrir parar ninguém, nem desabafar, nem ao amor.

Eu amo-o tanto ! amo o seu riso, o seu "jeito bobinho" ,a sua voz, o seu vicio de lutar e fazer tudo enquanto lê ao mesmo tempo. as suas ironias, a sua coragem. Ate amo o seu habito de chegar atrasado a tudo!

Amo aquele jeito misterioso e morro de curiosidade de saber o que esta debaixo da mascara. Não se ver, pois por coincidência, eu estava no restaurante certo dia e ele entrou e tirou a mascar para comer. Ainda bem que ele não me viu.. também pudera com tantas mulheres de volta dele. Sai de mansinho. Ele é lindo de morrer. Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão bonito. Parece um actor de cinema.

Porque o amo? Não sei acho que é mesmo assim, uma pessoa quando ama não sabe porque apenas ama e pronto.

Estou a chorar, as lágrimas caem me e escorrem ate ao queixo caído sob a minha blusa. Sofro por amor por um homem qu e não me ama ou não quer amar e nem sequer dá uma oportunidade.

Tenho que seguir a vida para a frente! Não posso viver no passado. E ele terá que entender isso para seu bem. Não sei o que aconteceu ao certo no passado dele, mas ele se continuar a viver no passado, so se vai magoar a ele próprio.

O amor que sinto por ele é forte o suficiente para esperar mais algum tempo a ver se ele larga as correntes do passado, mas não poderei esperar para sempre, não poderei viver na ilusão para sempre.

A vida continua aconteça o que acontecer!


End file.
